AN EASY VICTIM
by sweetHyuuga
Summary: ESTA NOCHE SERA LA NOCHE


Aquí SWEET HYUUGA con una nueva traducción, este oneshot me encanta es uno de mis favoritos.

Antes de leer algunas advertencias:

fic clase m

No soy la autora, solo soy la traductora

Le agradezco a la autora original que me haya permitido traducirlo

An easy victim

**Autora original**: your'dearest'Ophelia

Una Víctima Fácil

"_**te odio, odio todo lo que provenga de ti, odio como me haces sentir. Te odio y quiero que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa para que sufras todo lo que yo he sufrido. Solo eres mi inútil prima, no te pude matar aquella vez pero ahora tendré éxito.….. te penetrare despacio para disfrutar al máximo de esa sensación pero no me contendré y matare tu inocencia."**_

Ese es el pensamiento que siempre ronda a Neji Hyuuga cada vez que ve a su patética prima. Quizá se porque no quiere admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos, es bueno pretendiendo maldecir lo que desea. Pero no puede ponerle un dedo encima y eso una gran desventaja, ella siempre ha sido más débil y él la dominaría fácilmente. La quiere de una manera casi demente, quiere hacerle tantas cosas aparte de matarla, quiere herirla de todas las maneras posibles, durante la lucha o el sexo.

Ella solo es una pobre desvalida al lado de Neji, esta es una clara ventaja para él, puede matarla fácilmente, pero la culpa, si ese sentimiento nunca lo alcanzara y le hiciera un hoyo en su estomago, entonces podría seguir con sus planes.

"Esta noche, será la noche," dice sin tener ninguna duda. "No habrá ninguna exención. No sentiré culpa en lo más minimo. Simplemente dolor para ella y puro placer para mí."

Él quería venganza y ésta era una de las formas más efectivas para lograrlo. El mundo se detuvo esa noche llena de oscuridad. Él tomó Hinata fácilmente sin vacilación empezándola a usar, desnudándola despacio y acariciando su suave piel por un momento sintió tanto amor por ella pero predomino el odio y la lujuria. No perdió tiempo se dispuso a disfrutar cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Neji jugó con su prima inconsciente que estaba en la cama parecía una muñeca de porcelana delicada y frágil. Un suave gemido lo hizo consciente de su despertar, pero eso no le importaba, no había hecho nada aún, más allá de todo quería estar con ella.

"N-NIISAN?" Hinata se sobresaltó con lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera pudo luchar. "Niisan, por favor…" Ella repitió con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lo único que ella escucho, "no digas ni una palabra." Neji estaba sosteniendo tan firme que sus brazos que empezó a dolerle. Ella intentó escapar de su agarre y gritar para pedir la ayuda, quería luchar pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue llorar, pensó que lo mejor era hacer lo que su primo le decía o la situación empeoraría.

_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella está permite que yo le haga esto?**_ Él empezó penetrándola duro. Ella lloró un poco pero intentó ablandar sus lamentos no quería que nadie los escuchara. Sentía tanto dolor e Hinata no podía detenerlo. "Niisan", eso era todo lo que podía decir antes de que él capturara sus labios en un beso.

Fuerte y bestial, durante unos minutos hasta el clímax de Hinata. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando Neji la tiró hacia él (la puso entre sus muslos, el estando arrodillado...) en una posición vertical que hizo que su grito pareciera entre un gemido y un lamento. Neji la puso de nuevo en la cama y entonces ella no podía detener su temblor. Neji siguió. Detuvo la penetración pero eso no disminuyó el dolor de Hinata. No había silencio. El sonido de su respiración y sus lamentos llenó el cuarto. Desgraciadamente para Hinata, no habían terminado, Ella pensó que era hasta que Neji se empujara una vez más en ella pero durante este tiempo el lo hizo más profundo y más rápido.

Eso se repitió una segunda vez esa noche, Hinata no hizo nada, apenas lloró y le permitió seguir. Ahora su cuerpo entero está adolorido. Ella no puede mover un músculo y sus piernas se sienten dormidas. Llego el clímax de nuevo, Hinata simplemente estaba ahí en la en la cama. Ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que había pasado con su primo. Neji consiguió lo que quería pero algo lo molestaba todavía.

"_**¿Por qué no me detuvo? ¿Qué es una desvalida? todo lo que hizo fue llorar."**_no es que quisiera que lo detuviera pero era raro. Por alguna razón, lo molestó.

El sol estaba saliendo. Neji empezó a vestirse apresuradamente para irse pero cuando estaba en la puerta la escucho. Inmóvil y aún con un ligero dolor, Hinata preguntó "N-niisan, todavía me odias?" Neji no contestó llego a la perilla de la puerta. Él se hacia la misma pregunta en los últimos años. "Y - yo no te detuve primo porque te conozco y sé que te hubieras enfadado. ¿Estas enfadado con migo? ¿Todavía me odias niisan? ¿Me odias aún cuando yo te lo di todo?" Hinata dijo todo esto enfrentando hacia la dirección dónde estaba Neji. Él apenas estaba de pie allí. Era como si no oyera nada y dejó el cuarto sin decir una sola palabra.

--

VERDAD QUE ESTA BUENO O NO? COMENTARIOS O SUGERENCIAS TODOS SERAN BIEN RECIBIDOS

DE NUEVO NO SOY LA AUTORA SOLO LO TRADUZCO SU AUTORA ES **your'dearest'Ophelia**


End file.
